


Just Tryna Be In This

by BanimalQ



Series: Dusk Till Dawn [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Class-Gap Romance, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Organized Crime, Posh-girl and a chav madly in love, Super Spy-Dads James and Alistair, dads don't approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ
Summary: Eggsy's had a long day and he's ready to let off some steam.A few drinks, some good music, and a little one-on-one with his luv should do the trick.But there's more drama that needs to be dealt with before the night is over.





	Just Tryna Be In This

**Author's Note:**

> Written lovingly by jesseandalexandria and guarded vigilantly by (the fabulous!) BanimalQ.
> 
> This story is a part of a series that currently exists only in my head where in order to evade abuse by Dean Eggsy built the persona of a tough, ruthless kid and turned to crime at a young age. He built a criminal empire out of the low-level gang that was under his stepdad's command, all in Dean's name, biding his time till the day he could wipe the bastard from their lives and finally be free to be himself again.  
> Years later though he feels lost in the game and can no longer remember what he cared for or why. Then he meets Roxanne Morton, a posh girl who likes a bit of rough and what starts as a wild one-night stand turns to a whirlwind romance. Her Family objects to the affair and want him gone from her life and behind bars. But when a bigger criminal threatens to destroy the world as they know it, Roxy's family (who are apparently part of a super-spy organization) turn to Eggsy for help and it may just be the opportunity he's been waiting for to start a new life. 
> 
> This story is based on the music video for "Dusk Till Dawn" by Sia and Zayne.  
> Not normally my thing but I couldn't stop seeing Eggsy and Roxy in that scenario and it kinda grew from there.  
> I have a few more ideas for this AU but don't know when or if I will write more chapters.

  
  
 

 

 

 

The moment Eggsy stepped into the club he could feel the dark interior and deafening music engulf him in a soothing fog.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting the bass from the speakers surrounding him thrummed through his body from the soles of his feet to the roots of his hair. His heart stuttered and skipped in echo to the rhythm of the music till it turned to a pounding pattern behind his ribs. A hypnotic trance that was both numbing and stimulating at once.  
This was what he loved most about places like this. He could get drunk, get high, get laid.  
Let go of everything and shake off the stress and burdens of his day. He could lose himself in a song or a person and be someone else for a few hours.  
He could take or give over control. He could feel powerful. He could feel free. He could breathe.

Eggsy worked his way slowly through the thick crowd. At Jamal's insistent recommendations he had signed a young DJ out of their old neighborhood. Eggsy had been skeptical considering the kid was barely fifteen, but as always Jamal was right, the music was sick and the place was a packed. He passed various members of his crew, smiling and nodding in acknowledgment when they cheered him with their drinks held high in invitation to join them but kept walking. He couldn't help the no doubt smug grin that spread on his face when he noticed more than a few curious glances and appreciative looks from both strangers and former lovers but Eggsy didn't stop to chat, he wasn't here for them tonight. Reaching the dance floor Eggsy stood at the edge and let himself bask in the sight before him.

Roxy was wearing a dark blue sequin dress. Well, d _ress_  was really a strong term for the piece of fabric hanging off her by two thin straps but Eggsy wasn't a bloke to fuss over semantics. Not when the when the effect on the whole was so bloody brilliant.  
The blue hues turned Roxy's pale skin to rich cream, and the sequin bounced light off her with every sway of her body, covering her in a mesmerizing glitter.  
The hem of the dress grazed her thighs as she moved, the open-back exposed her shoulder blades and the line of her spine which twisted and curved as she danced.  
Her hair was up in an artfully messy bun showing the long line of her neck as she raised her head towards the ceiling with the songs climax. Her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed pink from the heat of so many bodies close together.  
She was mesmerizingly beautiful. An exotic goddess and the approachable girl-next-door rolled in one.

Eggsy wanted to take her apart with his tongue and he wanted to grovel at her feet and beg for mercy.  
He wanted to have his hands all over her right then and there _,_ and he wanted to stay standing only watching her forever.  
No one had ever made Eggsy want so badly.  
Want till it became a physical ache, pulling at invisible strings hooked somewhere deep in his chest and turning his thoughts into a bubbly liquid.

The thumping in his chest sped up and grew stronger, having nothing to do with the blare of the music around him.  
He was falling hard, and he was deliriously happy about it.

He was about to join Roxy when he noticed someone already dancing with her.  
The bloke was tall, probably even a head over Eggsy with wide shoulders and large elegant hands.  
He had a pretty face. Prominent cheekbones, thick eyebrows, a straight nose and pouting lips.  
Typical posh boy from the look of him, all smartly dressed and thick wavy hair purposefully tousled.

Eggsy wasn't a jealous guy, he didn't believe in having any kind of ownership over a person no matter the relationship. Love is love, sex is sex, and people are people.  
Lately it seemed he couldn't be bothered about sex if it didn't include Roxanne Morton, but Posh-boy wasn't bad to look at and Eggsy wouldn't mind joining them if he and Rox were up for it. If however Roxy were to show interest in some alone-time with her dancing partner Eggsy would give her a kiss, a wink, and a whispered invitation to join him in the morning or later that night.  
Except that something about this bloke made Eggsy uneasy.

He felt instinctively defensive watching as the stranger moved closer to Roxy.  
He was a good dancer, Eggsy would give him that. He and Roxy swayed in sync to the music. Roxy raised her hands in the air and smiled at the attention as her partner placed his hands on her hips. But in the next moment his grip on her visibly tightened and he pulled her back against him.  
Roxy's smile was gone in a flash, her hands were on his trying to pull away, not alarmed or scared but clearly uncomfortable and Eggsy shot forward.  
He reached them just as Posh-boy having taken a transparent sign of "no" as "keep going" snaked one arm around Roxy and raised his other hand to cup her breast.  
Roxy elbowed him in the ribs hard causing him to let her go with a pained groan just as Eggsy reached him. He wrapped one arm protectively around Roxy's shoulders and grabbed Posh-boy's collar in a fist pulling him to eye-level.

"Fink the lady ain't interested bruv." Eggsy suggested in an icy tone.  
"And what would you know about what ladies want  _bruv_?" Posh-boy sneered. "I imagine there aren't many of those where you come from." He added condescendingly.  
His eyes widened in surprise at Eggsy's strength as he pulled him close enough that their noses were almost touching.  
"I 'appen to know a lot about it actually. An' before you go on about what they want you should fink about _if_  they want it ya get me?" Eggsy said grinding his teeth. "But it's a lesson you'll 'avta learn somewhere else 'm afraid." He stated and let Posh-boy go with a push.

"Is that so? And what do think you can do to me if I decide to stay?  _Chav_." He spat as he straightened out his collar.  
"Well," Eggsy threatened with a steely smile. "seein' as I own this place, an' seein' as your surrounded by my guys, an' seeing as it's my girlfriend you were just harassin', I'd say say there's a whole fuckin' lot I can do to a daddy's boy posh brat like you, an' I swear you wouldn' like any of it mate. So I suggest you fuck right out o' here right now or daddy won' recognized ya when I'm done."

Seeing the very real threat in Eggsy's words reflected in the glint of his eyes, Posh-boy backed away and fled, a few of his mates following him and sending confused looks in Eggsy's direction. Not many recognized his face, but most around this area, and all of London really, knew of him by reputation. This club, like the rest of his property, was his terf and not even the coppers could touch him here. He turned to Roxy and held her face gently between his hands.

"You alright luv?" Eggsy worried.  
"Yes." Roxy smiled at him, bringing her hands up to cover his.  
"Yeah?" Eggsy whispered looking into her eyes.  
"Yes Eggsy." Roxy insisted, moving forward to kiss him.

They both melted into each others' arms as the kiss deepened.  
"Evryfin' alraight boss?" Ryan asked suddenly by their side, eyes scanning the crowd and a bit out of breath.  
Jamal and Tony joining him after a moment.  
Roxy let out a little sigh as Eggsy pulled back from the kiss, holding onto his hands when he let them fall from her face.  
"Yeah s'alright." Eggsy stated. "Them Posh-boys just left though..."  
"Want us to bring'em back for a chat?" Jamal asked.  
"Nah, not worth it." Eggsy stated. "But make sure Frankie's clocked'em yeah? Don't want them being let back in here."  
"Sure fing boss." Jamal promised with an amused smile at the way Roxy was already pulling Eggsy away.

Eggsy smirked as he caught the mischievous look in Roxy's eyes as she led him through the crowd.  
"Babe, VIP lounge is the other way yeah?" Eggsy reminded her confused.  
Roxy just laughed as she led him towards the loos. 

Roxy walked right into the women's room pulling Eggsy in behind her. The faces of all the women touching up their make-up, taking selfies together, about to enter or just leaving a stall turned to them in surprise. Eggsy smiling and winking with a "Evenin' ladies." as he passed them and entered the last stall behind Roxy.  
He could hear them all giggling and whispering as he locked the door behind him and turned to his girlfriend.

"You are a very very naughty girl Miss Morton." Eggsy accused mockingly wagging a finger at Roxy as he moved up close to her. "What am I goin' to do wif you?"  
Roxy took his hand in hers and opened her mouth, slipping his finger passed her lips till the knuckle and sucking slightly while not taking her eyes off Eggsy's.  
"Fuck Rox." Eggsy breathed, pulling his hand from her and moving in for a hard kiss.  
They both moaned around each-others' tongues and bit at lips as Eggsy pressed Roxy up against the wall. He backed away with a gasp and kissed down her neck.  
"What do you want luv?" Eggsy asked. "What? Tell me." he whispered against her throat.

In response Roxy put both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed down lightly. Eggsy smiled at her happily as he sank to his knees.  
He ran his palms along her calves and up the back of her thighs lifting her dress to reveal a pair of black lace knickers. He kissed up the inside of one thigh and then the other before pulling the knickers aside to expose Roxy fully.  
Eggsy pressed his lips to the delicate skin and delighted in the soft gasp Roxy let out as he flattened his tongue and licked her.  
He closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the taste of her, groaning in pleasure as she pulled at his hair in ecstasy. When he felt Roxy begin to lose her balance Eggsy pulled one of her legs so her thigh rested on his shoulder and pinned her the wall with his hands on her hips.  
When her moans turned to whimpers and his name on her lips became breathier Eggsy knew she was close. He licked and sucked at her clit as she trembled in his hands until with a small cry Roxy went still her hand at the back of his neck pressing him into her. Eggsy kept working her through her orgasm until her hold on him eased. The ministrations of his tongue gentler now, slowly turning into kisses until he could feel her stable herself above him.  
"Okay luv?" He asked looking up at her, smiling lovingly when her only reply was a delirious hum.

Roxy pushed her leg off Eggsy's shoulder and pulled at his collar with both hands till he got up and kissed her again.  
She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and moved her hands down to undo his belt.  
Eggsy groaned as Roxy undid his fly and pulled his cock out of his pants. She wrapped her hands around his shaft and ran them up and down teasingly and he let his head drop forward burying his face in her neck.  
"Now what do you want Eggsy." Roxy whispered in his ear and bit down on his earlobe. "Tell me."  
Eggsy pulled her into a fierce kiss and pulled back after only a moment. "Turn around." He growled.

Roxy smiled as she turned her back to him and leaned forward so her forearms were against the wall and her arse pressed to Eggsy's groin.   
Eggsy ran his hands down along her sides admiring the sight of the line of her spine exposed by the dress's open back. He lifted the hem of her dress above her luscious bottom and grabbed her panties in his fist. He pulled sharply tearing them off of her and stuffing them into an inner pocket of his suit jacket.  
Eggsy then took his cock in hand and lined himself up, kissing Roxy lightly between her shoulder blades before pressing into her.

He kept pushing until he was flush against her and slid both hands around to cup her breasts. Roxy let out small moans as Eggsy played with her nipples before he pulled back and pushed in again kissing her shoulders. He kept a slow and steady pace, simply enjoying her tight heat around his cock and the firm weight of her breasts in his hands.  
Eggsy mouthed along the nape of Roxy's neck, sucking kisses and nosing at the line of her hair when she suddenly let out a small gasp and her whole body jolted forward and then sank back onto him. Eggsy was momentarily stunned before a certain late-night post-coitus confession came back to him and a devilish smirk spread across his face.

" _Oh_...." Eggsy expressed in mock wonder. "Is this it?" He asked curiously, pressing his nose lightly along the line of Roxy's hair again causing her to suck in a sharp breath and bite her lip. "This the spot?" Eggsy teased as he slowly pulled his hips back. "This the spot you said no guy ever figured out yet?"

Even from behind her he could see the deep blush spread across Roxy's cheeks.  
Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle lightly before he began to mouth at that very spot as he pulled at her nipples and snapped his hips forward.  
Roxy let out a moan and let her head fall against her forearms as she shook with pleasure. Eggsy went on teasing here, touching there, pulling the sweetest sexiest sounds out of Roxy till she was practically vibrating his his arms. Eggsy reached one hand down and began to suck the the spot on Roxy's nape as he rubbed her clit.  
"C'mon luv," Eggsy whispered in her ear. "One more yeah?" And Roxy moaned low and long in response.

Eggsy couldn't help the movement of his hips as he felt her getting closer to climax, short thrusts that pushed him closer too. He kept up he rhythm until Roxy came again with a sharp gasp and a full-body jolt. He stayed at it for a while as she fell limp against him, a small shudder passing through her every few moments.  
Then Roxy put one arm around the back of Eggsy's neck and turned her head to kiss him hungrily. She pressed back into him gyrating her hips purposely and that was the only sign she was ready that Eggsy needed.   
He grabbed her hips, barely holding back a growl as he started fucking into her with urgency. He was so hard he felt he could die and the sound of Roxy's moans echoed in his ears driving him mad. His thrusts became erratic and his vision whited out as he came spilling into her body.  
Eggsy came to breathing hard through his nose with his mouth pressed to Roxy's shoulder. He pulled back a bit and noticed the impressions of teeth on her skin, he must have bit into her when his orgasm hit him.

"Fuck." Eggsy murmured. "Fuck Rox 'm sorry." He started to apologize but was stopped when she pulled his face towards her and kissed him.  
"It's okay Eggs," She promised. "I kind of like it actually..." She smiled at him teasingly and laughed when he raised his brows in shock at her.  
She pushed him away as she reached for the loo paper and started to clean herself up.

"Roxanne Morton you minx!" Eggsy gasped in mock horror. "Did our little lesson now not teach you anything?"  
"Oh I believe it was quite enlightening ....for the both of us." Roxy quirked her brow at him.  
Eggsy let out a low whistle as he started to put himself back together as well. "I'll say." He gave Roxy a bewildered look making her giggle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss before unlocking the stall door and walking out past him to fix up her make-up in the mirror over the sinks.  
Eggsy suddenly remembered where they were. It seemed an age ago that he'd entered the club and everything leading up to their mind-blowing shag had happened.  
But the reality of their predicament quickly composed itself around them as he noticed the scandalized looks and knowing glances they got when he followed her.  
Fuck it. This was his club. He checked himself in the mirror as well and tried to fix his hair a bit where Roxy had made a mess of it. Giving up on it as a lost cause Eggsy stood behind Roxy as she lifted her hair into a new elegantly tangled bun and kissed the bite mark on her shoulder, huffing in frustration at himself.  
He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders when she stopped him with a stern look in the mirror and a simple " _Eggsy._ " in a tone that clearly stated "you idiot".  
Eggsy took back the jacket draping it over his arm and giving her a self-deprecating smile just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out and opened a text from Jamal.

_**\- Pervys here** _

"Shit." Eggsy swore under his breath making Roxy look up at him again as she was wiping away at her mascara.  
"What?"  
Eggsy pursed his lips. "S'yur uncle."  
"What?" Roxy asked startled. " _Here?_ "  
"Yeah." Eggsy admitted, holding up his phone with Jamal's text on display. "Fuck me what a way to come down off the best orgasm I ever had." he muttered.

Roxy turned to him with a smirk. Then quickly turned serious "Give me the jacket." She urged. "Shit. He probably knows I'm here."  
"D'ya fink?!" Eggsy asked sarcastically. "Wanker knows everfin'! Including, apparently, when to show up at the worst possible timin'..."  
"Eggsy!" Roxy admonished as she hastily took a once over in the mirror wiped frantically at her smeared lipstick. "Would you forget about your bloody earth-shattering orgasm for a minute and focus on what's important right now? You know he could kill you and get away with it." She pleaded.  
Eggsy snorted. "Rox. I admit he's a pain in my arse but let's not get upset yeah? like to see 'im try..." he ended muttering  
"Ugh." Roxy groaned. " _Men_."

Eggsy's phone buzzed again.  
_**\- Gt funyman wiv im**_

"Oh good." Eggsy exclaimed in annoyance. " _Both_  yer uncles." making Roxy squeak in alarm.

Another buzz.  
**_\- Nw blok  
  luks like pervys clone_**

"And they brought a friend.  _Fucking fantastic_." Eggsy huffed.  
Roxy grabbed his arm anxiously. "Eggsy...."  
"What? Wa's the matter?" Eggsy asked confused at the genuine dread in her eyes.  
Roxy only shook her head, eyes wide in fear and stared up at him for a moment. Then suddenly she seemed to come to a conclusion and brace herself.  
"Fuck it." She declared and pulled him out of the ladies loo, walking towards the upper floor of the club with determination.  
  
  
  


They entered Eggsy's office together, to find three men sitting on the sofa and engaging in a ridiculously tense staring contest with Ryan who was standing on the opposite side of the coffee table with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. All four men turned to them at once.

"Hello Gary, Roxanne, how are you this fine evening?" One of them asked with a devilish grin.  
"James," Eggsy replied. "Mister Morton," He nodded at the second man then turned his attention to the third who seemed oddly falmiliar. "Pretty good actually. And yerselves?"  
"Quite well thank you Gary, quite well." James answered with another smile.  
"What can I do fer you?" Eggsy asked tilting his head in pretense of genuine curiosity.

"Well," began Mr. Morton. "For a start you can-"  
"Percival." James scolded.  
"Uncle Alistair!" Roxy complained.  
"Not a fucking chance. Anyfin' else tho?" Eggsy replied. All three of them cutting him off before he could finish.  
"Just a bit of a chat Gary. That's all." James assured him. "A private one." He added pointedly looking at Ryan.  

Ryan looked to Eggsy who simply nodded before he moved to leave the room.  
"Anyfin' else boss?" Ryan asked in a hushed voice as he reached the door.

"Ta mate." Eggsy replied reassuringly shaking his head.  
Eggsy turned to face the others once the door was closed.  
"Well," He said as he took Roxy by the hand the pair sat in the armchairs across from his guests. "Let's chat."

Eggsy noticed the new bloke staring at him with narrowed eyes but ignored him in favor of locking eyes with Alistair Morton as James began to speak.  
"Well you see chap, my colleagues and I have been working on a.... case, and hit a bit of a wall so to speak." James explained. "And it has come to our knowledge that you might be the right man to help us break through it."  
Eggsy turned to him in amazement.  
"You need my help?" He asked disbelieving.  
"Don't let it get to your head." scoffed Mr. Morton. "As a notorious criminal you have access to the kind of underworld sources that members of  _decent_  society can't reach."  
Eggsy bristled but didn't rise to the bait.

James placed one hand on Mr. Morton's shoulder in warning and held his other towards Eggsy up in a placating gesture.  
"All differences aside," He warned them both. "The situation is critical and calls for cooperation from all who share an interest in the same outcome."  
"An' you fink I share in the same interest as you do ya?" It was Eggsy's turn to scoff.  
"The fate of the free world and all of mankind is something I hope we can all agree on yes." James answered cryptically.

Out of the corner of his eye Eggsy could see Roxy sit up but he wasn't buying it. "What you on about mate?" he asked impatiently.  
"A man you do business with, Richmond Valentine." James explained. "He's up to some absolutely horrible shit."  
"I don't do business wiv Valentine." Eggsy argued. "Guy's a fuckin' 'eadcase."

All three men exchanged looks of bewilderment.   
"But there are documents proving the lease of some of your warehouses to a shell company under one of his umbrella corporations as well as clear evidence of illegal dealings of weaponized chemicals between you and him." James stated. "We can show you."  
He pulled out a tablet of a make Eggsy had never seen and started tapping at it till he found what he was looking for, and handed over to Eggsy.

Eggsy began reading through the files in shock. He swiped over leasing contracts, money transactions, floor plans, and chemical formulas feeling his shock give way to utter horror and a mounting anger that made him vibrate with rage. Roxy settled a hand lightly on his arm as she leaned in to him.  
"Eggsy?" She asked alarmed.  
Eggsy squared his jaw and looked up from the tablet. "It's Dean." He declared. "It's my fucking piss-stain of a stepdad. He's gettin' in way over 'is head."  
Eggsy shook his head slowly trying to calm down. He put his hand over Roxy's reassuringly and looked to James and the others.

"Whad'ya need me to do?" 

"Eggsy?" The new bloke spoke up for the first time. " _Eggsy_  Unwin."  
"Yeah?" Eggsy asked confused and it seemed everyone else was as well.

"Eggsy Unwin," The man repeated turning to James. "Lee Unwin's son." He finished ominously.  
James's face had gone pale and both he and Mr. Morton turned from their colleague to face Eggsy with shocked expressions.

"You knew my dad?" Eggsy asked the stranger in bewilderment, but it was James who answered.  
"We were in training together. He saved our lives." He said in a hoarse voice and turned to Mr. Morton. "He saved me and Harry."

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and if so, I hope you kudos.
> 
> I don't have an otp for this fandom. I just ship Eggsy with everyone really... (except for TILDE!!!!!)  
> This story basically serves as smut-fest for my babe B and an outlet for my rage at MV for fucking ruining everything I loved about the first film in the Gawdawful sequel including: KILLING ROXY!!!  
> What the actual fuck Matthew? What. The. Actual. Fuck.
> 
> To all the Tilde-lovers out there, I respect your right to whatever otp or ship you squee for, but you won't find it here. XO  
> To the rest of you, here be hetro-Eggs-on-the-Rox smut. XO
> 
> I haven't had this proofread yet so feel free to comment on mistakes.  
> No, "mistakes" do not include Roxy being straight or in love with Eggsy. Let me have this. Please!  
> I will return to my usual Eggsy/Every-male-character-ever soon!
> 
> ....I'll try.
> 
> XXX  
> Jess
> 
>  
> 
> Also, yup that's Charlie Trumping on Roxy.  
> Also, yup I'm pissed at MV about killing him too.


End file.
